As is well known the fidelity of reproduction of all current loudspeaker housings suited for use within vehicles is not nearly as good as the fidelity of reproduction of loudspeaker enclosures for both home and studio equipment. High-quality broadcast receivers and tape reproducers for both mono and stereo reproduction and designed especially for vehicles are available. Yet, sound reproduction suffers due to the poorer loudspeaker response.
Known loudspeaker housings for use in vehicles usually consist of housings of synthetic material screwed on a panel disposed in the vehicle, e.g. a door panel, rear window shelf, or the like. These known arrangements have the disadvantage that only loudspeaker housings of comparatively small volumes can be utilized because of the restricted space in a vehicle; and it is nearly impossible to install loudspeaker housings having closed, damped systems.
A closed, damped system is hereinafter understood to mean a system comprising at least one loudspeaker and a housing wherein the acoustic waves caused by the loudspeaker diaphragm die away already within the absorption material of the housing. A loudspeaker system with highly elastic suspension of the diaphragm shall mean a system wherein substantial components of the restoring force for the diaphragm of the loudspeaker are supplied by an enclosed air volume and not by spring or other resilient elements of the loudspeaker.
The high quality of the loudspeaker enclosures for home and studio apparatus is primarily achieved by utilizing loudspeaker housings for closed, damped systems; loudspeakers are of the highly elastic suspension type of the oscillating system of the woofer.